leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ability power
Ability power (AP) '''is a champion statistic that increases the effectiveness of most abilities. It stacks additively. Effects that benefit from ability power receive a bonus based on a certain percentage of a champion's current ability power. For example, if a spell deals 100 damage and a champion has 50 ability power, the spell's damage will increase by 10. In-game, spell descriptions do not display the percentage, but do display the resulting bonus; the previous example would display as 100 (+10). Increasing Ability Power Items * * * * : Grants ability power|. +250 mana, +50% base mana regeneration. Unique Passive – : Each time you cast a spell or spend mana, grants + / maximum mana (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds). Transforms into at +750 mana.|3000}} * * on kill or assist. Unique Passive – : Restores every 5 seconds.|2700}} * : Grants nearby allies +20 magic resist and +75% base health regen. Unique Active – : Greatly increases the power of a lane minion and grants it immunity to magic damage (120 second cooldown).|3000}} * * * level) magic damage to nearby enemies and slowing their movement speed by 80%, decaying over 2 seconds (850 range) (225 radius) (60 second cooldown). You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item.|2200}} * * grants you +20% attack speed, +10% life steal, and +10% spell vamp until out of combat (30 second cooldown).|2590}} * : +15 magic penetration.|1500}} * magic damage and slows the target champion's movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds (700 range) (60 second cooldown).|3400}} * * : After using an ability, the next basic attack (on hit) deals bonus physical damage to enemies near the target, and creates a field around the target for 2 seconds that slows enemy movement speed by 30% (half-sized field if ranged) ( second cooldown).|2900}} * : +15 magic penetration. Unique Passive: Dealing spell damage applies a damage-over-time effect for 3 seconds that deal bonus magic damage per second. This bonus damage is doubled against movement-impaired units and capped at 100 damage per second vs. monsters.|3000}} * : After using an ability, the next basic attack deals + bonus magic damage ( second cooldown).|3000}} * bonus magic damage to the first enemy hit and summon up to 3 lesser bolts that target nearby enemies, prioritizing enemies damaged by the ability and champions over minions.|3000}} * inflicts to them for 4 seconds.|2300}} * bonus magic damage on hit.|3000}} * * / (maximum +200 health, +400 mana, and +40 ability power)|. +300 health, +400 mana. Unique Passive – : Upon leveling up, restores 150 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds.|2700}} * affected enemies based on their type: Single Target: 40% for seconds. Area of Effect: 40% for 1 second. Damage over time, multi-hit and pet attacks: 20% for 1 second.|3000}} * bonus armor and ability power. This bonus stacks up to 30 times.|1200}} * : Grants ability power|. +1000 mana, +50% base mana regeneration. Unique Active – Mana Shield: Consumes to shield yourself for 150 + for 3 seconds (120 second cooldown).|3000}} * : After using and ability, the next basic attack deals bonus physical damage ( second cooldown).|1200}} * * : Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. This movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions. Unique Passive – : After using an ability, the next basic attack deals bonus physical damage ( second cooldown).|3703}} * : Summons up to 2 invulnerable ghosts that seek out the 2 nearest enemy champions for 6 seconds. If a ghost reaches its target, it reveals the target and reduces their movement speed by 40% for seconds. If a ghost cannot find a target, it tries to return to the caster. Ghosts that successfully return in this way reduce the item's cooldown by / seconds ( / second cooldown).|2400}} * * * : Bind to target ally (60 second cooldown). Unique Passive: When within 1000 units of each other, you and your Conduit will generate 1 charge every second, up to 100, with a bonus 4/2 charges whenever you or your ally attack, and 8/4 on spell cast. At 100 charges, causing damage consumes them, increasing your and your ally's ability power by 20% and critical strike chance by 50% for 8 seconds.|2300}} Variable Availability * * for 3 minutes. Damaging a champion or tower deals bonus 25 true damage. This effect has a 5 second cooldown versus champions but no cooldown versus towers.|400}} * * : +150 health.|950}} * * * : After using an ability, your next basic attack is converted to magic damage and deals + bonus magic damage in an area around the target. ( second cooldown). Versus monsters, the empowered attack will also restore .|1400}} * : Champion becomes invulnerable and untargetable for seconds, but is unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time (90 second cooldown).|3500}} * : Champion becomes invulnerable and untargetable for seconds, but is unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time (90 second cooldown).|3000}} Specific to * : This item can be upgraded three times to enhance Viktor's basic abilities.|0}} * : Viktor can upgrade one of his basic spells.|1000}} * : Viktor can upgrade one of his basic spells.|2000}} * Champion Abilities Note: Only the ability power buffs of these abilities are shown here. To read more information on each of these abilities, follow the links to their champions' pages. * gives | | }}% additional ability power}} to Cassiopeia. * adds to his ability power. * grants him ability power for 25 seconds. * grants himself ability power, and grants nearby allies half of that amount. * passively generates souls for him to collect, with each soul collected permanently granting ability power. * permanently grants him 1 ability power when the ability kills a unit and passively grants him ability power when he kills a champion from any damage source. * grants ability power equal to % of his bonus health}}. Masteries * increases your champion's ability power by per champion level (up to at level 18). * increases your champion's ability power by 6. * increases your %}}. * causes your champion's basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage equal to . Neutral buffs * The buff grants up to +40 ability power (among other bonuses) for 3 minutes. Runes * and runes increase ability power. Trivia updated 13/8/2015 on patch 5.15 * The ability with the largest is , with a maximum AP ratio of counting initial cast of and the target taking damage from all 45 ticks of tibbers aura damage ( per tick). * The second and third bounces of scale exponentially, however the low base ratio means it will not beat other spells at normal levels of AP. * , , , , , , , , and have no abilities or innate effects that scale with ability power. * Aside from and , who may obtain theoretically infinite ability power due to the passive effects of and respectively, and , whose interacts with a metagame mechanic not intended to be seen in gameplay (bonus magic resistance when disconnected), the highest attainable ability power by a playable champion is on thanks to her passive, . To reach this amount, she must: ** Have maximum ranks in the , , , and masteries. ** Be level 18 while having a full rune page of runes. ** Possess the buff and five stacks of . ** Have 500 stacks of passive. ** Have a fully stacked , a , one and three fully stacked . ** Activate the passive of at 100 charges. ** Have consumed an . ** Be affected by aura. : This combination will result in having ability power. : Relevant mathematics: :: ability power ( |Mental Force}} |Scaling Ability Power runes}} |Seraph's Embrace}} ( 3|Fully stacked Rods of Ages}}) ) ( |Archmage}} |Dragon Slayer}} |Aspect of the Serpent}} |Rabadon's Deathcap's passive}} |Zeke's Harbinger's passive}}) ::: Full rune page of runes ( 9|Scaling Ability Power Marks}}) ( 9|Scaling Ability Power Seals}}) ( 9|Scaling Ability Power Glyphs}}) ( 3|Scaling Ability Power Quintessences}}) ::: ability power (( |Cassiopeia's base mana at level 18}} ( 3|Fully stacked Rods of Ages mana}})) |Seraph's Embrace's passive}}) updated 13/8/2015 on patch 5.15 * The highest attainable ability power by a playable champion at level 1 (without disconnecting) is on thanks to his passive, . To reach this amount, he must: ** Have maximum ranks in the , , , and masteries. ** Have 3 last points in . ** Have a full rune page of runes. ** Have bought a . ** Use . ** Be under the effect of with five enemies nearby. ** Be under the effects of and . : This combination will result in having ability power. : Relevant mathematics: :: bonus magic resist ( 3|Legendary Guardian (With five enemies nearby)}} 9|Magic Resist Marks}} 9|Magic Resist Seals}} 9|Magic Resist Marks}} 9|Magic Resist Quintessences}} ) |Enchanted Armor}} ::: magic resist (( ( |Braum's Stand Behind Me}}) ) |Enchanted Armor}}) |Galio's base MR}} :::: ability power ( |Mental Force}} 9|Ability Power Marks}} 9|Ability Power Seals}} 9|Ability Power Glyphs}} 3|Ability Power Quintessences}} ( |Runic Skin}})) |Archmage}} cs:Ability power de:Fähigkeitsstärke es:Poder de habilidad fr:Puissance pl:Moc umiejętności zh:法术强度 Category:Magic champion statistics